Forgotten Paths
by RipRopeRiddle
Summary: As time flies by, so does your past. As you meet new people, the old people disappear. Your memories fade and your contacts drop. And this is what has happened to Steve Randle
1. Friendship gone stale

**Chapter One: Ties**

As time flies by, so does your past. As you meet new people, the old people disappear. Your memories fade and your contacts drop. And this is what has happened to Steve Randle. Or if you asked fellow New Yorkers they'd say, 'Steve Randle, the hotshot bar tender.'

You see as time went on, Soda and Steve's friendship was growing thinner and thinner. In Tulsa, there was nothing left for Steve. Steve and Soda promised they'd stay friends forever, promised that Steve would always write and call, promised that Soda would come over to New York every 6months and Steve would go to Tulsa every 6months. So at the age of 20, he fled to the big apple; New York and set out to become a legend.

From arriving in New York he found out that getting work was harder than he thought. That was until he came upon a nightclub named 'Blue Lagoon'. This bar was quite big and very popular. After spending the good part of a month in there, blowing all of his money, he got a job. To this day, Steve Randle is known as the number one Bar tender with his partner 'Stef Ripple' - - when them two are behind the bar, magic is made.

However at the age of 22, Steve met a girl named Storm. He was attracted to her instantly as she was to him. After two months of knowing each other, Storm found out she was pregnant with Steve's child. At the age of 23, Mitch, Steve's son was born.

Now, at the age of 27, Steve lives a happy life full of excitement with his girlfriend Storm and his four year old son Mitch.

But Steve and Soda's friendship was hardly existent. The morning of July 4th, Sodapop Curtis flew into New York in search of fun, completely oblivious to the fact he would very soon meet his friend, the liar who never rang, the jerk who had forgotten, in the busy state. However, when broken promises lay sore, and the forgotten comes back, things never run so smoothly.

**July 4th **

"Don't be back late, you have to pick Mitch up!" Storm, my girlfriend, yelled. I walked through our small house and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Promise me Steve!"

"Okay, okay. I promise, I wont be back late. I promise I'll pick Mitch up!" I jested. She laughed at me. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she kissed my neck.

"Good. Don't disappoint him."

"He's my son, why would I disappoint him?" I joked again. "Listen, I have to go and buy some food now." I turned to leave.

"So I'm not getting a kiss?" she asked me. Her dark brown hair swayed as a slight breeze rang through the open window. Her chocolate eyes stared intensely into my own green ones. I walked towards her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She smiled to me as we parted, hands clasped together. "Love you, be back soon!"

"Always." I whispered. I moved towards the wooden door of our apartment and opened it up, a warm feeling buzzing inside of me.

I walked out of the door and shut it behind me. My back leaned against the door, I shut my eyes and smiled to myself. I didn't know how long I'd been standing there but I was just enjoying the feeling, the feeling that made me want to jump on sofa's and chairs and everywhere, the feeling what made me want to scream and run and go crazy, the feeling beginning with the letter L.

"Mr. Randle?" I jumped to the sound of my name, embarrassed that some one had seen me. I opened my eyes to see the old man who lived across the hall to me.

"Morris, old fella, you nearly scared me to death." I exclaimed. His grey hair could be seen pushing out of his hat, his face held an unimpressed look.

"Last night, you's were loud, too loud. Keep it down!" He muttered as he turned the key to his own apartment.

"Sorry Mr. Morris, we'll try keep it down in future!" He made a weird noise then entered his own apartment. I heaved a sigh of relief as he left and ran over to the stairs.

I practically ran down five flights of stairs and I was still hyper. I felt like a teenager… but no, I shouldn't have thought of them days. I had banned myself from thinking of them days. It was my past and it didn't matter anymore, it didn't matter.

I walked out of the familiar building and crossed the busy road. It was full of people getting on with their everyday lives, it was full of cars and busses. It was my home.

I walked through the streets, trying to get past huddles of people. Shops lined the walls, nightclubs were dotted here and there.

"Steve…" A voice shouted from some where in the crowd. Were they talking to me? I recognised the voice but I couldn't place it. Who was it?

"Steve Randle?" Were there two Steve Randle's? Who was this stranger? One thing was for certain though, the voice was getting nearer. "Steve!" It yelled again. The voice was starting to freak me out, who was it? I turned around and around, all I saw was masses of people, where did this voice come from.

A weird, shocking sensation rang through my body. I jumped out of shock and turned around to the thing that was tapping on my back.

My eyes grew wide, my skin drained pale. Sodapop, my best buddy, was standing there. His appearance had changed an awful lot. He didn't look like my best bud Soda, he looked like some one else. His face was more mature and sharpened. He didn't look as good looking as he used to - - I guessed age really did something to you. It seemed to me, that out of the two of us, I had the best looks.

"Soda?" I paused and looked up at the stranger. It was the same eyes. He towered above me in height, he was always taller than me. "Sodapop Curtis?" I asked. My mouth lay open. His face was not happy, more angry than happy. What was wrong with him?

"Is there any place less busy?" He shouted over the noise and hustle of tourists, civilians and just people.

"Yeah, follow me!" I lead him into the nearest café I could find. It was small and sweet. Storm and me had been there once when we got caught in a lightening streak. It was real nice, it was dark and we watched the bright clicks of the lightening and listened to the loud roars of the thunder whilst drinking cappuccinos.

I suddenly realised who was with me and came back to life.

"What ya doin' in… How are ya? How's Darry? How is…" He held his right hand up to silence me. He was not his usual happy-go-lucky self. Where was my old friend at?

"Steve, you aint called, you didn't write. Ya never visited. And now, now you expect me to just talk to ya as if it never happened?"

I was shot back by his sudden response. I didn't know what to say.

"Soda listen, I've just bin… busy. I meant to call, I really did but…" I was cut off by the low ringing of my phone.

"Hello?" I answered

"Steve? Is this you?" The other voice asked, it was old and senile. It was Storm's mother.

"Hey Mrs. Coop. Yeah, this is Steve. What's up? Is Mitch okay?" I asked, then I realised that was it. I hadn't picked Mitch up. I looked at my watch, I really must have been spending time leaning against that door because it had been an hour.

"You haven't arrived."

"I… I lost track of time I'll come get him now!"

"No, Storm's coming." She hung up. I never had liked Storm's mother. She had never gotten over the fact that I was a bar tender or the fact that I was a Greaser - - imagine what she'd say if she knew what on was.

"Sorry 'bout that. It was just… it was no one!" I looked over to Soda, he did not look pleased. "I'm sorry Soda!"

"I've got to go. But I'm going to some club tonight, meet you there?" He asked me. I nodded as he handed me the leaflet. He left the shop, my eyes following him.

I looked down at the leaflet. Shock warped me. It was the club I worked at. I put my hands through my hair, _'great, great, great. I'm meeting my old best friend who hates me at my workplace. Wohoo.'_ I thought to myself sarcastically. I left the café, thoughts ruining my mind, I was going to get in so much trouble with Storm. Why was I late?

**Please Review!**


	2. Blue Lagoon

"Blue Lagoon!"

"Comin' up!" I shouted to the girl behind the bar. A twinkle of ice, the trickle of vodka, all covered and shook by the sound coming from the DJ. Umbrella, the drink is served. I handed her the glass and took her money.

I scanned the club for Sodapop. Why did I have to work that night? Why did he chose this bar?

"Randle. Oi. Randle!" A voice yelled for me. I turned around. It was Stef; the arrogant jerk who I classed as my best friend.

"Whadup?" I shouted over the music. The beat was vibrating and the moves were immense. The club was smooth and frisky.

"Some broad wants ya." He pointed towards some broad. I heaved a sigh as I reminisced my last meeting with her… and the one before that… and the one before that… and the one before that. My official stalker. I admit it, my ego needed a bit of shrinking but it wasn't everyday I found out I was better looking than the ol' stud. He always got the broads – not like I wanted them. I had Storm and I stayed true to her and Mitch, but the attention was something to brag about.

I smiled pleasantly as if I was happy to see her. I had a cocky look on my face and my eyes had that special sparkle - - I really needed to deflate my ego.

"Hey Julie, what can I get you?" I asked her. Her hair was tangled and dark. She looked a bit like a Soc. But I couldn't think of that, never. I could never go back there.

"An orgasm." She flirted winking at me.

"An orgasm huh? That'll be 2dollars." I replied as I scanned the bar again looking for Sodapop. Was he blowing me off? Was he even going to turn up? Did I actually meet him? Was it just my imagination? I quickly shook my head to get rid of them thoughts. I was _not_ hallucinating. Soda _was_ there. I _talked_ to him.

"I have to pay?" She was such a skimpy tramp. How could she get in such a good club? I leaned against the bar.

"Well if you want a drink. Ya see that's the idea in having a club, to make money!" I replied back, I was bored.

I decided to make the drink, she'd have to pay for it anyhow, and maybe it'll teach her to keep away from me.

"You shouldn't be working here." She commented.

I flipped the glass and poured out the drink. "And why's that?"

"Well, your English isn't the best. What with all these 'Ya's and 'aint's, you'd think I was talking to someone who hasn't been educated."

"I grew up in Tulsa, what ya expect?" I handed her the drink. Her eyes widened as she saw it.

"What's this?" She asked me sceptically.

"An orgasm. 2 dollars please!" I smiled at her, grinning widely.

"But… but I didn't order it!"

"Shoot, yes ya did. You asked for an orgasm, I gave ya one, so give me the bucks." I was beginning to get annoyed. Where was Sodapop?

"Fine." She snapped and handed me the money.

I remembered when ten years ago, ten years ago when I got into rumbles, 10 years ago when I smoked, ten years ago when I was young and free. Don't get me wrong, I loved being with Mitch and Storm but I did miss the old days… but I couldn't think of them. No, I couldn't. The good old days… that was just it. They were the old days. Live to the future, eh!

"Steve, Steve come here." I looked up. Soda was there. He held a beer in his hand which was covered slightly by a green shirt.

"Hey Soda. Yeah, one sec." I looked over to Stef, "Stef, I'll be a little while, alright?"

"Yeah sure, I can handle the fort!" Stef grinned.

"Shoot, sure ya can!" I walked out from behind the counter and over to Sodapop.

We walked outside where it was quiet. I knew I'd be there a long time so I sat on the floor. It was cold and I was sure my pants would get wet.

"So… Steve, why didn't you call?" Soda looked towards the sky. He couldn't look in my eyes, it saddened me.

"Soda, I'm sorry. I was real busy. I mean there was Storm and there was Mitch. What was I supposed to do Soda? I meant to, I just… I didn't."

"What a second, I'm a step behind. Who the hell is Storm and Mitch?" His eyes were still glued to the sky. I gulped. Had I not told him about Storm or Mitch? I felt a lump in my throat develop. Damn.

"Storm's my girlfriend…" I trailed off.

"And Mitch? Who's Mitch? You're boyfriend?" Soda scoffed.

I shook my head slightly. Who had my friend become? I didn't recognise this Soda. Who was he?

"Mitch… Mitch is my son, Soda. He's four years old." I waited for him to explode. Where was it? Why wasn't he exploding?

I looked up at him. His eyes were sparkling. His young youthful self could be seen through them eyes. I looked at him again. My first judgement of him was wrong. Age hadn't ruined him; he was still the good-looking one. If anything, he hadn't changed at all. His face was still the same, his eyes were still the same, but was his personality? Was his happy-go-lucky self the same? How much had I missed… How much has he missed…

"You, ya have a son? And you didn't think about tellin' me?" He looked upset. I hated seeing him upset.

"Soda, I, I'm really sorry. I should have, I really do regret it. Listen Soda, it was a mistake. I'm really sorry." I didn't know what to say.

"Steve… that was probably one of the best days in your life and I wasn't there. I wasn't there. I'm your best friend, I should have been there." His eyes were full of water. He made me feel real bad.

"Steve… would you have wanted to be there if I had a kid?" Soda asked me. He knew the answer.

"Yeah…"

"Would ya wanna be at it's christening?"

"Yeah…"

"Would ya wanna be its God-Father?"

"Yeah… Soda I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry!" I tried to stay calm.

"Geez Steve. Goddamn it."

"Steve… come in now. It's getting busy!" Stef called from inside the club.

I looked up at Soda. "Well, I better get back to work. Soda, I'm really sorry. Here's my number, ring it and tell Storm I told you to ask where I live. She knows 'bout you, she'll understand. Go there and I'll speak to you." I put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched. "Soda, I'm so sorry!"

Okay guys. Sorry it's not the best. But it's the fastest I've ever updated a story. Hope you like it.

kiss316,

Ha, you guessed it. If you look through it, there are a lot of references to Tom Cruise and Tom's movies. Read between the lines, my friend, read between the lines. You are clever though. Thank you.

BlackLightningDX,

thanks. Here's your update.

dirtyd488,

Thanks. I hate it too but you know, it happens.

Please review everyone.


End file.
